


Lie for Justice

by Merfilly



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Irving's mind during the finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie for Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler's for the Season One Finale

If only it was as simple as shining a light on the truth, the way Frank Irving had believed in since his Academy days. Join the force, fix what was broken, be the change he'd needed to see since the first time a brother got beat down by a cop in front of him. That had been his life's dream.

Macey was in danger, and Cynthia would be hurt in the fallout.

Frank Irving gathered everything, sent on the tools that Mills needed to continue, and faced the lie he now had to tell.

It was the only way now.


End file.
